Negotiations
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. The Federation Council's bid to have Risa join the United Federation of Planets flounders until T'Pol and Archer orchestrate an impromptu demonstration.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. The Federation Council's bid to have Risa join the United Federation of Planets flounders until T'Pol and Archer orchestrate an impromptu demonstration.

#

NEGOTIATIONS

#

The young Star Fleet Lieutenant appeared uncomfortable. Although the environmental controls were undoubtedly working just fine, it seemed as if the tropical humid air from outside hung heavy in the room. The Risans, after all, did prefer a higher ambient temperature. The room was dead silent and the delegation from Risa appeared bored. They had been that way for much of the day. Fortunately his briefing was now over, so he pushed forward with his closing statement. "And so in conclusion, the increased security in the sector offered by Federation membership will benefit Risa tremendously and also offer increased economic possibilities." No reaction. "I, ah, believe we have a short break before our next speaker." The Lieutenant moved quickly off the platform, the view screen behind him going blank.

General Shran, the Andorian representative on the Federation Council's Joint Chiefs of Staff who were hosting this meeting between Federation officials and the Risa government, leaned over to his Earther counterpart, Admiral Jonathan Archer. "This is not going well," he whispered.

"The Risans are uninterested in treaties or our security measures," Fleet Commander T'Pol, Vulcan's representative, observed. She was sitting on the opposite side of Jonathan and had overheard Shran's comment. "The briefings the Federation Council have prepared for this meeting are insufficient."

Shran leaned back and glanced at his wife Jhamel who was sitting beside him. "I kind of wish I stayed aboard our ship with Grogg." Grogg was a Tellerite Grand Captain, another member of the Staff. He had come down with a bad case of the Denobulan flu their first day on Risa and was still recuperating.

"The only time I sensed any interest amongst the Risans," Jhamel observed, "was when that one ensign made an offhand remark about all the new and different foods she's sampled on the various Federation worlds before she started her talk."

Jonathan nodded. He had noticed that too. "They do seem to be more interested in the sensual pleasures that life has to offer than in the practical matters of trade and security."

"Sensual pleasures? What exactly are you suggesting?" Shran replied, his antenna twitching.

"Shran," Jhamel chastised, looking at her husband with surprise. "The Risans are very discreet and private. That would be offensive."

Shran chuckled realizing his telepathic wife had inadvertently glimpsed a fleeting thought. "I wasn't being serious dear."

"Well, unless we think of something quick," Jonathan concluded, "We're not going to convince Risa to join the Federation. Not with what we have left on the schedule anyway."

T'Pol suddenly turned to face Jonathan. "Jonathan. How are your dancing skills?"

It took a moment for Archer to recover. "My what?"

"You were on the Swing Dancing Team at Star Fleet Academy when you were a cadet," T'Pol continued. "I believe you even won a competition your second year."

Jonathan shifted uncomfortably. "T'Pol that was a long time ago."

T'Pol nodded, seemingly satisfied, and stood, reaching her hand back down to guide Jonathan up beside her.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?" Jonathan asked dubiously. He had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"You will lead, and I will follow," T'Pol replied, and the two of them moved over to where another Star Fleet Lieutenant was preparing the slides for the next briefing. He appeared as miserable as the first, probably wanting to go and enjoy the Risan beaches instead of being cooped up here. "Lieutenant. Access the _Chavik_ 's public database. In my personal directory there is an unencrypted file titled 'Feeling Good'. It is an audio file. Start playing it when I give you the signal."

The Lieutenant looked back stunned, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. T'Pol was already moving out onto the platform and appeared ready to address the Risan delegation. "I suggest you hurry," Jonathon added quietly and then stepped up on the platform to join T'Pol.

"Administrator," T'Pol began addressing the Risan leader. The administrator seemed to sit up a little straighter, perhaps anticipating something different was about to happen. For the most part he had appeared uninterested the entire day. "Distinguished delegates and guests. Our next presentation is a demonstration of an art form practiced on various Federation worlds called dancing. My partner, Admiral Jonathan Archer, is an award-winning practitioner of this artistic form."

No pressure! Jonathan felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead as T'Pol approached and took his left hand and placed her other arm about his waist. She then turned to the lieutenant sitting at the controls and nodded. For an agonizing second, Jonathon thought the young officer hadn't found the file yet and the silence would drag on, but then the music started. They stood still for a short time during the introduction, but then when the song started in earnest, they began to dance.

Step, step, rock-step. It _had_ been a long time since he had last danced. At Trip's sister's party a few months before _Enterprise_ was launched. T'Pol followed his lead perfectly, her Vulcan robe swishing and flaring as if it was a ballroom gown. He started with some basic turns and pivots, and T'Pol seemed to be anticipating each one. As the song progressed, he decided to get more daring and worked on a waist slide to a swing out and then back to a cross body inside turn. He and T'Pol glided about the platform as if they had practiced the movement. They flowed as one. Where in space had she learned to dance this well? The two of them attempted ever more complicated moves. A double inward loop to a right to right turn. A cradle wheel with wrap and loop de loop exit. By the end of the song, both had worked up a sweat, although in T'Pol's case it was more like a sheen to her bronze skin. He dipped her in a low bow and they kissed each other lightly on the cheeks before coming back up.

The Risan delegation were on their feet, each one slapping the back of one hand into the palm of the other. They were all smiling broadly, obviously having enjoyed the demonstration immensely.

"Exhilarating," T'Pol commented.

Jonathon turned to T'Pol who was still wrapped in his arms. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He was relatively certain that dancing was not an 'art form' practiced on Vulcan.

T'Pol let a glimmer of a smile through her typically serious expression. "When first assigned to _Enterprise_ , I found out as much as I could about you. With your dancing experience as a cadet, I thought it logical to teach myself the basics. It occurred to me it might come in handy one day."

Jonathan smiled. "You never cease to amaze me," he said.

"I know," T'Pol replied with an ever more noticeable smile. And then with a wink she added, "We can continue this interaction later. For now, we must begin our negotiations with the Risans, concentrating this time on cultural exchanges."

#

THE END

Author's Note: Okay, so this is pure fluff, but it was something I've been wanting to write for a while now. Hopefully enjoyable, and if so, please do leave a review….


End file.
